Klaustrofobia
by RikurohiYuki03
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah menyangka dalam hidupnya ia akan terjebak di dalam situasi seperti ini. / warning inside/ SasuHina/ One shot.


Haiii Riku kembali dari hibernasi panjang muhehehe.

Kali ini Fandom Naruto dengan pair kesayangan saya, SasuHina! :D

Tanpa panjang lebar, enjoy~

000

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Klaustrofobia © saya

Pairing:

Sasuke-Hinata

Genres:

Romance, Friendship

Warning:

AU, Typo's yang tidak disengaja :3

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE

000

Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah menyangka dalam hidupnya ia akan terjebak di dalam situasi seperti ini.

Ruangan tempat ia berada remang-remang, kemungkinan besar karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. _Well_ , mungkin alasan yang lebih tepat adalah karena pintu masuk ruangan tersebut terkunci rapat, tak adanya penerangan, dan minimnya jendela –er, atau mungkin tiga lubang ventilasi berbentuk balok itu bisa disebut jendela?

Intinya, ia terjebak. Di dalam sebuah ruangan terpencil –atau bila ingin lebih spesifik, di dalam sebuah gudang.

Tsk. Sial. Ini semua salah Naruto, rutuknya dalam hati.

Ya, benar. Kalau saja Naruto tidak menyuruh Sasuke mencari kostum maskot utama festival tahun lalu, maka Sasuke tidak akan ada di sini, di gudang belakang Universitas Konoha.

Sasuke menghela napas. Yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah Kiba dan Shino, dua orang yang bertanggung jawab mengurungnya di tempat ini. Entah ia harus menyalahkan mereka atau _headset_ besar Shino dan juga Akamaru yang menyalak setiap saat, Sasuke tidak tahu.

Seharusnya sejak dulu ia menegur Shino yang selalu mendengarkan lagu _rock_ dengan telinga tersumpal dan Kiba yang selalu mengajak Akamaru kemanapun ia berada. Alhasil, disaat Sasuke berteriak memberitahu bahwa ia ada di dalam gudang, Shino dan Kiba tak mampu mendengarnya.

Namun rasa kesalnya kepada Naruto, Kiba, dan Shino, tidak lebih besar dibandingkan rasa kesalnya kepada gadis mungil yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Seorang perempuan berambut indigo yang selalu gugup kapanpun dan di manapun dia berada.

Yang sedang memeluknya erat,

Membenamkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke,

Dan membuat Sasuke sulit bernapas.

000

"Teme!"

Sasuke menoleh kesal ke arah Naruto yang sedari tadi terus mengganggunya.

"Apa? Berisik! Apa kau tidak lihat apa yang sedang kukerjakan?!" protes Sasuke kesal. Sebagai ketua bagian perlengkapan untuk acara hiburan, Sasuke sedang sangat sibuk sekarang. Apalagi hari pertama Festival Tahunan Universitas Konoha hanya tinggal tiga hari lagi!

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi untuk saat ini kau harus membantuku!"

"Agh, membantumu lagi?! Apa membantumu mencari donatur tidak cukup?"

"Yah, kau tahu itu bukan kemauanku. ketua bagian keuangan sedang dirawat di rumah sakit dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa lagi yang bisa mencari donatur untuk acara ini. Jadi-"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku tidak akan membuang waktuku mendengar alasanmu, jadi pergilah dan urus pekerjaanmu sendiri."

"Ayolah Sasuke... Hanya tinggal tiga hari lagi. Kita belum memiliki kostum untuk maskot utama!"

"Itu kan salahmu? Seharusnya kau sudah mengurus maskot itu sejak lama."

"Bantu aku... Kau tahu kan dana tahun ini tidak sebanyak tahun lalu? Kita tidak mampu membeli lima maskot!"

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau gunakan dananya untuk membeli maskot utama saja."

"Ah, sudahlah! Lagipula waktu kita hanya tersisa tiga hari! Tidak ada gunanya menyesali masa lalu. Kumohon Sasuke, hanya kau yang bisa menemukan kostum maskot utama tahun lalu itu!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau suruh saja yang lain, aku sedang sibuk."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia jelas tidak senang dengan respon Sasuke. Tiba-tiba, sesosok perempuan berambut pirang melintasinya dan memberikannya sebuah ide brilian.

"Ino!" panggilnya.

Perempuan itu menoleh. Keningnya berkerut dalam. Sepertinya dia juga tidak terlalu senang pekerjaannya tertunda.

"Apa?" ujarnya. Naruto memberinya isyarat untuk mendekat.

"Kau bisa urus pekerjaan Sasuke disini, kan?" sebut Naruto _to the point_.

"Huh?" Ino menyipitkan matanya. "Kau gila? Pekerjaanku juga belum selesai, tahu!"

Naruto memasang tampang memelas. "Ayolah, Ino. Lihatlah, ketua umum kalian sedang memohon sekarang!"

Gadis pirang itu memelototi Naruto kesal, walau pada akhirnya menurut saja. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama, aku juga punya pekerjaan."

"Tidak, Yamanaka kau tidak perlu-" protes Sasuke, namun dengan cepat dipotong Naruto.

"Oke, Oke! Nah, Sasuke cepatlah! Kau tidak ingin pekerjaanmu lebih tertunda bukan?" sebut Naruto sembari menarik Sasuke keluar dari ruang olahraga dimana panitia sibuk lalu lalang mengurus ini-itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu memaksa, hah?" ujar Sasuke, masih kesal dengan Naruto yang terus membuatnya mengerjakan pekerjaan yang tak seharusnya ia kerjakan.

"Kau, kan, Si Mata Elang! Lampu di gudang belakang sedang rusak. Hanya kau yang bisa mencarinya dengan cepat tanpa penerangan yang cukup!" jawab Naruto.

Sasuke kembali memutar bola matanya. Mata Elang apaan? Hanya karena pengelihatannya sedikit lebih baik dibandingkan orang lain lantas ia diberikan julukan aneh itu.

"Terserah kau sajalah," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya. Tidak ada gunanya berargumen dengan Naruto karena lelaki pirang jabrik itu pasti akan menang.

"Nah, begitu dong," Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya. "Hmm, karena gudang belakang itu menyimpan cukup banyak barang... sepertinya diperlukan dua orang –oh! Kebetulan yang sangat bagus! Hinata!" pekik Naruto yang sepanjang jalan bergumam sendirian begitu melihat Hinata sedang mengangkat tumpukan karton.

Sasuke membeku. Jangan bilang Naruto...

"Y-ya, Naruto?" balas Hinata dengan wajah heran.

Naruto dengan kecepatan cahaya mengambil alih tumpukan karton di tangan Hinata –membuat gadis itu makin heran.

"Kuharap kau bisa menolongku mencari kostum maskot utama tahun lalu di gudang belakang bersama Sasuke! Kudengar kau memiliki pengelihatan yang bagus. Apa kau punya waktu?"

"Oh, tentu," jawab Hinata tanpa curiga. Sasuke semakin membeku namun dengan cepat ia mendapatkan ide untuk lepas dari jeratan Naruto dan kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Hm, sepertinya Hyuuga memiliki waktu? Kalau begitu kau dan Hyuuga bisa mencari maskot itu bersama, dan aku bisa kembali dengan pekerjaanku."

"Oh, tidak bisa, Teme!" sahut Naruto cepat. "Masalahnya, aku ada urusan dengan Si Nenek sekarang, jadi aku tidak bisa mencari kostum maskot itu!"

"Kalau begitu seharusnya anggotamu-"

"Tsk. Kau berisik sekali. Bukankah tadi sudah kujelaskan alasannya? Oh, sial! Aku sudah terlambat lima menit! Baiklah, semua kuserahkan pada kalian! Thanks ya!"

Dan dengan begitu, Naruto menghilang meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang tak mampu berkata-kata.

.

.

.

"A-apa ini gudang belakangnya?" ujar Hinata terbata.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Di hadapan mereka terdapat sebuah ruangan gelap yang letaknya sangat terpencil –jauh di sudut dalam Universitas Konoha. Ruangan itu tidak memiliki jendela, namun memiliki ventilasi yang cukup besar sehingga cahaya bisa tetap masuk walau tidak terlalu banyak.

"Ayo masuk," sebut Sasuke sembari melangkah memasuki gudang.

Lelaki itu menghidupkan senter yang berasal dari ponselnya, dan mulai mengarahkannya ke setiap barang yang bertumpuk di dalam gudang. Sasuke menghela napas. Sebanyak ini barang? Kapan dia bisa menemukan sepotong kostum? Meskipun pengelihatannya bagus, tetapi keadaan di dalam sini benar-benar kelewatan...

Sasuke masih saja merutuk, disaat ia menyadari bahwa partnernya sama sekali belum memasuki gudang.

"Hyuuga apa yang kau lakukan? Kita harus menemukan kostum itu dengan cepat," ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Err, a-aku tak mengira barangnya begitu banyak dan ruangannya segelap ini..."

"Gunakan cahaya ponselmu. Lagipula begitu kau masuk ruangannya tidak akan segelap yang kau kira."

Akan tetapi, rasa kesal itu langsung berubah menjadi rasa cemas begitu mendengar jawaban Hinata yang tak terduga.

"A-aku klaustrofobia."

.

.

.

"... Pintunya akan dibiarkan terbuka. Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa masuk?" ujar Sasuke frustasi.

" _Well_... Aku akan mencobanya..." jawab gadis itu sembari masuk dengan perlahan. Ia memang tampak tegang selama beberapa saat, sebelum tubuhnya kembali rileks. "Yah, m-mungkin ini tidak terlalu buruk."

Sasuke menghela napas lega –setidaknya dia tidak akan mengerjakan semua ini sendirian. "Bagus." Kemudian, mereka kembali melanjutkan pencarian.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar hingga tiba-tiba salah satu sumber cahaya utama mereka (Cahaya dari arah pintu) menghilang dan menyisakan kegelapan cukup mencekam.

Sasuke dapat mendengar bahwa Hinata terkejut. Ya, keadaan di dalam benar-benar gelap, karena baru saja ponsel Sasuke mati kehabisan baterai dan otomatis senter Sasuke juga mati.

"Sa-sasuke!" bisik Hinata. Suara gadis itu juga semakin bergetar.

Lelaki itu cukup panik, namun bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia mengira-ngira letak pintu dengan pencahayaan minim dari ventilasi, lalu mulai menggedor pintu yang ternyata dikunci dari luar itu.

"Hei! Tolong buka pintunya! Ada orang di dalam!" ujar Sasuke lantang.

Tidak ada jawaban. Akan tetapi Sasuke dapat mendengar suara anjing menyalak secara samar.

Akamaru! Dimana ada Akamaru, maka ada Kiba. Dan dimana ada Kiba, pasti ada Shino.

Ah sial. Selain posisi mereka yang sudah agak jauh, Sasuke yakin 100% bahwa dua orang anggota bagian keamanan itu tidak akan mendengarnya! Mereka pasti tak dapat melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang ada di dalam gudang, sehingga menguncinya tanpa mengecek terlebih dahulu. Lagipula siapa sih yang sore-sore begini mau masuk gudang yang sangat gelap?

 _Damn Naruto_. Rutuk Sasuke, entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"S-sasuke...!" suara gemetar Hinata mengembalikan Sasuke ke alam nyata. Lelaki itu segera kembali ke tempat Hinata berdiri.

"Hyuuga, tenanglah," ujar Sasuke semampunya. Bagaimana cara menenangkan orang panik?

"K-kau ada dimana? Sasuke!" Hinata menggapai-gapai.

"Ya, Hyuuga! Aku ada disini," sebut Sasuke. Ia berhasil menemukan tangan Hinata dan menarik gadis itu agar mendekat padanya.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya Sasuke hanya ingin Hinata tahu bahwa lelaki itu ada didekatnya agar kepanikan Hinata tidak semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi siapa sangka gadis itu malah melingkarkan tangannya di perut Sasuke, membenamkan kepalanya di dada lelaki itu,

Memeluknya erat?

000

"H-hyuuga?" kali ini Sasuke yang suaranya bergetar.

Sasuke benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman. Dadanya sesak, jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat keras seakan sedang membelot ingin keluar. Lelaki itu merasa bahwa ialah yang terkena serangan panik, bukan Hinata.

Perlahan, Sasuke mengatur napasnya. Ya, ia harus tenang. Bisa repot kalau mereka berdua panik, kan? Lelaki itu memutar otaknya. Hari semakin larut, apa yang bisa dilakukan? Ia tak dapat membobol pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu. Lalu apa... Oh! Benar! Bukankah ia memiliki ponsel? Ia bisa menelepon Naruto.

Ah, tapi ponselnya kan mati? Oh, ya ampun.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa tubuh Hinata mulai bergetar dengan tidak beraturan. Napasnya semakin lama semakin berat, dan Sasuke tahu bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

Dengan canggung, Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Hinata. Mendekap gadis itu seutuhnya. _Tremor_ Hinata semakin kencang, membuat Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. "Hyuuga, kau akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Sasuke sembari mengusap punggung Hinata pelan. "Tarik napas, lepaskan. Atur napasmu."

Sasuke benar-benar malu. Ini jelas bukanlah sifatnya! Sasuke, memeluk seorang perempuan dan berujar lembut kepadanya? Jangan harap! Masalahnya, saat ini ia serasa dihipnotis... Tidak, sebenarnya bukan hanya saat ini. Gadis Hyuuga ini _selalu_ menghipnotisnya _setiap saat_.

Ya, tanpa Sasuke sadari, sesungguhnya ia telah lama memerhatikan Hinata. Hanya saja, egonya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan perasaannya... Bahkan disaat inipun ego Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia hanya memeluk Hinata sebatas rasa pedulinya terhadap teman.

Disaat _tremor_ gadis itu mulai berkurang, Sasuke melepaskan dirinya dan menyadari bahwa gadis itu menangis. "H-hyuuga," hanya itu yang dapat ia ucapkan, karena iapun panik dan tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Tenanglah. Kau akan baik-baik saja," sambung Sasuke canggung.

Hinata menggeleng. "N-napasku sesak."

"Tarik napas dalam-dalam, lepaskan. Ulangi."

Perlahan, napas Hinata mulai normal, dan _tremor_ -nya tidak separah beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia sudah tidak memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Akan tetapi kali ini lengan kanannya lah yang memeluk erat lengan kiri lelaki itu. "A-apa kita akan terjebak d-disini hingga besok?"

"Tidak. Kita akan segera keluar dari sini. Apa kau membawa ponsel?"

"I-iya aku membawanya."

"Ponselmu tidak memiliki senter?"

"Um, tidak."

"Yah, setidaknya kita bisa menggunakan cahaya layarnya dan kita bisa menelepon Naruto."

"B-benar," ujar Hinata, mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. Begitu layarnya hidup, muncullah empat kotak dan angka-angka –PIN.

Hinata menekan empat kombinasi angka, yang disambut oleh bunyi _beep_.

"Huh?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Ada apa dengan ponselnya?

Gadis itu kembali menekan empat kombinasi angka, yang lagi-lagi disambut oleh bunyi _beep_.

"Huh? Me-mengapa PIN ku salah?" gadis itu kembali memasukkan PIN-nya dan suara _beep_ itu pun kembali terdengar.

"T-tidak mungkin aku lupa..." Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, merasa sangat malu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lupa dengan PIN mu sendiri?" ujar Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Mu-mungkin karena aku panik... Jadi otakku kesulitan memikirkan beberapa hal untuk sementara waktu," jawab Hinata –entah ia sedang mencari alasan atau bagaimana. Akan tetapi Sasuke tidak dapat menyalahkan gadis itu, karena hingga kini pun Hinata masih gemetaran.

Sasuke menghela napas frustasi. "Berikan padaku," kata Sasuke. Hinata memberikan ponsel tersebut kepada Sasuke dengan sangat patuh.

"Biasanya kau menggunakan kombinasi angka apa untuk PIN mu?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata tampak berpikir. "Ngg, t-tanggal ulang tahunku, ulang tahun hanabi, umm, nomor apartemenku... eh berapa nomor apartemenku, ya?"

"Hinata," gumam Sasuke tidak percaya –tanpa sadar menyebut nama gadis itu, bukan nama keluarganya.

"O-oh dan juga tanggal err... Ah i-iya! Aku ingat nomornya sekarang!" pekik Hinata, merebut ponsel di tangan Sasuke dengan sangat cepat.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu heran. Ia memerhatikan angka yang ditekan oleh gadis itu dengan _sangat_ cepat. Hei, dia tidak perlu se buru-buru itu, kan?

Tak lama, _home_ ponsel Hinata pun muncul. Gadis itu menghela napas lega, lalu memberikan ponsel tersebut kepada Sasuke agar ia bisa menelepon Naruto.

Dengan sedikit omelan, pada akhirnya Sasuke mematikan sambungan.

"Naruto akan datang dalam beberapa menit. Kau akan baik-baik saja," ujar Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk.

000

"Ya ampun Teme! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi!"

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Naruto datang dan membuka pintu gudang dengan terburu-buru. Cahaya masuk dengan cepat membuat Sasuke dan Hinata menyipitkan mata.

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat," ujar Sasuke datar. Ia berdiri, membuat Hinata yang masih memeluk lengannya ikut berdiri.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Hinata ada apa denganmu? Kau sepertinya kesulitan berjalan."

"Dia terkena serangan panik barusan," jelas Sasuke.

"HAH?" Naruto melotot terkejut. "Serangan panik? Kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Er, tidak terlalu."

"Apapun itu aku akan membawanya ke Pos Kesehatan," sebut Sasuke. Tepat pada saat itu, ponsel Naruto berdering.

Naruto memberikan isyarat 'tunggu sebentar' kepada Sasuke dan mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?"

"... Ah, ya. Dia sedang mencarinya."

"Kau gila?"

"Uh, benar... Tapi aku masih ada pertemuan dengan Rektor Tsunade..."

"Partnernya sakit, jadi mungkin hanya dia sendiri yang bisa mencarinya."

"Aagh, Iya aku tahu! Sudah ya!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto curiga.

"Temari-senpai," ujar Naruto dengan senyum rubahnya. "Dia memintamu menemukan kostum itu dalam lima belas menit."

"Kau gila?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Tsk, ini kan pekerjaanmu!"

"Maafkan aku Sasuke! Aku benar-benar dalam keadaan mendesak sekarang! Aku janji akan mentraktirmu kapan-kapan," bujuk Naruto dengan _puppy eyes_ yang mungkin saja _adorable_ bagi para gadis tapi tidak pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggerutu, namun pada akhirnya kembali memasuki gudang. "Kalau begitu tolong antarkan Hinata ke Pos Kesehatan."

" _Aye aye sir!_ " Naruto tersenyum sumringah. "Ayo, Hinata! Apa kau bisa berjalan?"

"B-bisa," jawab Hinata, walau kakinya masih terasa goyah.

"Pegang dia dengan benar, _baka_ ," komentar Sasuke pedas, menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto begidik. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau aura Sasuke jadi agak berubah?

"M-maafkan aku," Naruto tersenyum canggung. Ia mengarahkan tangannya kepada Hinata, yang diterima Hinata begitu saja karena kakinya sangat butuh bantuan saat ini.

Sasuke memerhatikan mereka sesaat, merasakan hal aneh dalam dirinya. Ada apa ini? Tunggu, dia hanya punya waktu lima belas menit untuk mencari sepotong kostum di antara tumpukan barang yang menggunung ini! Ini bukan waktunya memikirkan hal yang lain!

Akan tetapi, Sasuke tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan satu hal.

Password Hinata.

2307

Sepertinya angka-angka itu familiar?

The End

Otanjoubi omedetou Sasuke!

OHMY

Finally :')

Well, yea that's it. Kurang memuaskan? Maafkan saya jika jabaran saya mengenai seorang klaustrofobia kurang ngena :) saya belum pernah lihat orang klaustrofobia soalnya :')

Anyway this fict is just a beginning. Saya berniat bikin sekuelnya. Hmm... tapi tergantung kalau banyak yang suka juga sih :D hohoho

No flaming and bashing 'kay? :D

Read and Review please~


End file.
